


Aristotelovská vize

by johanafremdeman



Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: Občas mě od psaní důležitějších věcí (čti přiblblých fanfiction, rozhodně ne diplomky) zdržují prapodivné mizérie. Nabízím ke shlédnutí popis jedné z nich.





	

Je sedmnáctého března dva tisíce sedmnáct, zhruba tři čtvrtě na dvě. U prapodivné sochy na miniaturním nádvoříčku probíhá živá debata mezi vysokým mužem s dredy a malou hnědovláskou o funkci lymfatického systému. Inženýr Spousta v dlouhém kabátě prochází chodbou a bouchá dveřmi. Někde v křoví křičí rehek, Veronika unaveně zírá na čtvrtý kelímek kávy a budovou C se nese rozjařený smích studentek divadelní vědy. V dálce si vesele vyhrává flašinet.

V prvním patře na katedře filozofie, přímo naproti zasedací místnosti plné jakýchsi druháků, probíhá právě výuka řečtiny. Okny sem líně svítí odpolední slunce, v jehož záři ještě líněji poletují částečky prachu. Vzduch je těžký a vydýchaný. Nese se jím podivná sklíčenost, nákaza ustavičného zívání a poněkud zdeptaný a nezúčastněný hlas doktora Hobži.

„Tohle nemůže být podmět, vždyť to není v nominativu, kde je tam predikát? Ne, věřte mi, vážně tam JE predikát… Nic? No dobrá, tak další třeba pan Simon…“

Základním společným rysem všech hodin řečtiny je, že způsobují absolutní zastavení toku času. Základním společným rysem všech studentů řečtiny je nepřítomný pohled upřený do prázdna a nepatrné slintání. Základním společným rysem všech učitelů řečtiny je domnění, že jejich studenti mají místo mozku kaktus.

Johanu přestalo bavit počítat Karlovy obratle, dost jasně viditelné i přes hnědou vestu a otráveně se rozhlíží po třídě. Když nenachází nic zajímavého na kterémkoliv ze svých spolužáků, hledá rozptýlení po zdech. Po chvilce tupého zírání do vzduchoprázdna se její pohled zastaví na dřevěné desce s (překvapivě) řeckým textem. Posílena pocitem, že s řeckým povídáním na zdi zas tak moc na Hobžovu hodinu nekašle, se dá do čtení. O čem text pojednává je jí srdečně jedno. Stejně alfabetu pořádně neumí.

Náhle s pocitem podivného děsu pozoruje postavu v prostěradle oblečeného staříka, jak se povaluje na řadě židlí u stěny. Ten, absolutně si nevšímajíc ničeho kolem sebe - zjevného přehmatu v letopočtu nevyjímaje - pohupuje nohama v sandálech ve vzduchu a brouká si přitom Schillerovu Ódu na radost. Když spatří vytřeštěný Johanin pohled, nadzvedne pravé obočí.

„Jste banda břídilů, víš to?“

„Jasně,“ říká ona, „Ale proč?“

„Půlka z vás neumí vyskloňovat ειναι. Ta skupina před váma to svede daleko líp.“

„No co se dá dělat. My zas určitě víc vypijem.“

Chlap v prostěradle a sandálech se posadí a hodí si jednu chlupatou nohu přes druhou. Nakrčí nos jako bambuli a přísně se podívá na nic netušícího Hobžu.

„Jakpak se taky divit, když vás učí tenhle. Chceš říct super historku z jeho dětství?“

„Snad radši ani ne,“ kroutí Johana hlavou, „Já se asi vrátím k překladům.“

„Dobře! Jak chceš. Ale pamatuj si, jsou to děsný žvásty.“

„Co ty o tom víš?“

Stařík se načepýří. „Já jsem Aristoteles.“

„Elinora Akvitánská, moc mě těší. A teď zmiz, cvoku.“

„Já jsem vážně Aristoteles. Četlas mojí knížku, moc dobře jsem tě viděl.“

„Nemluv na mě, magore.“

Aristoteles si afektovaně povzdechne. „To mi taky říkávali. Doma, v Řecku. ‚Co to sakra meleš, ty kaštane?‘ Jako by rozpoznali kaštan, v životě neviděli kaštan!“

„Moudří to staří Řekové,“ zabrblá Johana.

„A přitom já jediný rozpoznal pravdu! Já jediný jsem přišel na způsob bytí… Já, já jsem na to na všechno přišel, na smysl života, vesmíru a tak!“

„Filosofie?“

„Ale prd. Vepřový. Fyzika a metafyzika, to jsou žvásty, holčičko! Pralátka, to jo. A člověk aby se ryl v zemi, ty knížečky stejně nikoho neuživí. A stejně to ani nikdo nepotřebuje vědět. Filosofie, život, smrt. Látka, forma. Taje bytí! Ha. Hovadina. Řeknu ti tajemství, stejně jsem chtěl tenkrát vlastně napsat spíš kuchařku…“

„Jsi divnej,“ říká Johana, „To ti to mám jako věřit?“

„Jasně že ne, ty blbá,“ zakoulí Aristoteles očima, „Vždyť jsem jenom tvoje zatracená halucinace!“

Najednou je Aristoteles pryč a místo něj se na ni dívá Petr s poměrně ustaraným výrazem v obličeji. „Je ti dobře?“

„Jo, fajn. Jen jsem zjistila, že bych měla napsat kuchařku.“

Petr si povzdechne, raději se od ní zase otočí a jakoby mimoděk si o půl metru odsune židli. Napadá ho, že hodiny s Hobžou můžou být asi nebezpečné psychickému zdraví.


End file.
